


All I want for Christmas is ...  You?!

by Slade_Maverick



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Drama, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slade_Maverick/pseuds/Slade_Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae is an orphan who moved to America with his aunt and uncle after his parents died.</p><p>He, himself is helping to raise the kids in an orphanage in his neighborhood.</p><p>Eunhyuk is a wealthy student who wants to study in America and stays at his best friends house there.</p><p>And because of some little circumstances both, Donghae and Eunhyuk, meet a few days before Christmas.</p><p>Suddenly a relationship full of struggles and complications caused by some children is starting with promises of their greatest wishes to come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On a cold December night, two little boys were sitting in dark rooms, staring outside of big, open windows.

It was nearly midnight at Christmas eve and loneliness filled their feared little hearts.

Hot tears were rolling down on puffy, red cheeks, while teary gazes traveled up to the stars above them.

The sky was dark and some lost clouds were passing by as a soft breeze carried them away.

Through sad, big eyes, silent wishes were sent to a particular star shining brighter than all the others, pleading and asking whether there would be somebody left to love, while snowflakes were starting to fall down to the earth again.

Covering everything with a white and peaceful looking blanket of those beautiful, little crystals.

Imagining that, a quivering smile appeared on their lips, because they thought to know, that they wouldn’t be as beautiful and precious to anyone, like these little white and twinkling wonders.

Now, would they?


	2. Prologue

Donghae’s P.O.V.

 

“Ok everyone let’s go to bed, it is already late and you don’t want Santa to think you have been bad two days before Christmas, now do you?”, Donghae asked the children that were sitting around him.

He had been singing with them in front of the chimney and the spitting of the fire gave the big, cozy room at the orphanage a special atmosphere, especially before Christmas.

Many shouts of disagreement were heard, when they began to argue about the fact that Donghae had called them bad.

And they had all the rights to do so. Most of the children at the orphanage were little angels and deserved much more than was offered to them.

Poor little things. Everyone should be home with their families and enjoy their time together at Christmas, but unfortunately not everyone was lucky enough to be able to do so.

It was one of the reasons, why he tried his best to make the children feel home, even though he couldn’t replace a family, he still could give them the feeling of being loved, so he played along and showed them the good sides of life, because he knew what it meant to be alone, a long time ago, too.

But now he had to help the two manageresses of the orphanage, to get the ten children and teenagers to bed, because it was already eight o’clock past midday.

He laughed heartily as Jeamin with a serious expression on his face said:

“But Donghae-Hyung how will Santa know if we had been bad or good, if he never shows around? Anyway Jaejae has been a good boy, right Donghae-Hyung?”

The little boy looked at him with his big, brown puppy eyes and Hae smiled, while he padded the child’s head and answered:

“Yes you have been a good boy Jaemin. Santa doesn’t have to be around to know whether you’ve been bad or good, he just knows, because he can feel the kind and honest hearts of all of you. As long as you are good in your heart, your behavior will be too. And now let’s go to bed. The sooner you will go to sleep the sooner Santa will come and bring you your Christmas presents.”

Jaemin nodded and said:” Yes Hyung.”

Donghae sighed. He simply loved that kid and his twin brother, who was currently shouting in his arms along with their sister Minhee, who was sitting next to Jaemin on the floor.

“Wookie has been a good boy too, right Donghae-Appa?”

“Yes Jinwook, you have been a good boy too. And now stop shouting at me you have to calm down. Let’s get you to bed too, young man.”

He stood up with the still exited child in his arms and said to all the others:

“Okay everyone it really is time to go to bed now. Come and follow me upstairs so I can wish you a good night, if you want me to.”

Loud cheers were heard and most of them ran upstairs to get into bed and get their good-night kiss from their favorite hyung.

Before Donghae turned around with Jinwook in his arms and Jaemin holding his hand, he looked at the eldest kid at the orphanage and asked:

“Are you coming too, Blake? I know you are the eldest and all that, but hey we are never too old for someone to share a good time with, including good- night kisses”, he said and smiled encouragingly at the boy, that had been sitting in the corner of the big living room, looking kind of lost.

He seemed to think about it first, but send a small smile in reply.

“Yes Donghae”, was all he said before he disappeared.

Hae smiled and walked upstairs with Jaemin holding his hand and Jinwook half asleep and cuddling with his left shoulder. Minhee just followed him and smiled at her brothers.

She was so smart and mature for her age and always taking care of the others.

“Hey little princess, would you mind watching after your brothers for a while, so I can go and wish the others a good night, before I return and give my favorite little panda girl her special Donghae-Oppa-good-night-cuddling-kiss?”

The girl giggled softly, nodded and took her brothers to their bedroom.

“A kingdom to have her as my daughter someday”, he thought and headed to the first room at the end of the hallway on the right side.

He knocked and walked in, a smile on his face when he saw Blake and his brother Johnny sitting on their beds, waiting to be said good night.

They would never admit it, but they still enjoyed to be taken care of.

“Hey you two. I see you are already in bed. Such good boys”, Donghae teased, knowing the teenagers actually loved it.

“Sure we are, we are old enough to get along on our own Hyung”, Johnny answered, but his eyes told a different story.

“I see, well then have some nice dreams you two”, was all Donghae answered, before he gave both of them a good-night kiss and left the room, turning out the lights.

And no, it wasn’t pervy to give a 13 year old boy a kiss. It was just Hae’s way to show his love and everyone else knew he loved skin ship. He also offered them to say no, if they didn’t like it, but all the elders never said anything against it so it was perfectly fine.

Turning around reaching for the next room, he already heard the cries of little Billy and Elisabeth’s efforts to calm him down.

“I want Donghae to tug me in! He promised me!”

“Billy please, be a good boy and lay down I am sure Hae will be here in a minute.”

“Noo! I want Donghae-Hyung!”

Smiling a little bit, he entered the room and said:

“Did somebody just call my name?”

“Donghae!!”, the little boy screamed happy and lifted his hands to get a hug.

“Now, now young man, why are you giving Lissy a hard time wishing you a good night? You know it is rude to scream at your elders!”

Billy looked up with a guilty expression in his blue eyes.

“I am sorry Hyung, but you promised to tug me in.”

“I know Billy and you know I always keep my promises. And it’s not me you should apologize to.”

“You are right, sorry again. And sorry Miss Lissy I was rude. It won’t happen again are you angry at me now?”, the six-year-old said facing Elisabeth with a serious face.

The older woman just smiled at him and left the room, giving Donghae space to manage everything.

He gave the boy a kiss on his forehead and tugged him in. After that he walked across the chamber and did the same to the 11- year-old Jamie. The teenager smiled at him and mumbled a “good night”, turning at the other side and falling asleep.

The next two were the nine- years old Brittany and the six- years old Lauren.

Both of them already under their blankets and only waiting for their Hae-Oppa to appear.

As he did their faces lit up, he smiled back, gave both of them a kiss too and said:

“Good night ladies, have some sweet dreams and maybe you’ll meet your prince charming there.”

The girls giggled and wished Donghae a good night too, turning off the lights at their beds.

He really loved to take care of the kids and as much as he loved them all his favorite little Dongsaengs were still Jinwook, Jaemin, Minhee and the four-years old Jaeden, whom he just met in front of his shared room with Min.

“Hey there young man. Shouldn’t you have been in bed already?”

With his head down low he just whispered a quivering: “Yes Sir.”

Jaeden was about to turn around when Donghae held him back and got on his knees to be at the same height as the little boy. He knew when he was addressed as “Sir” something wasn’t right.

“Dino, what’s the matter? You know you can talk to me, if something bothers you?”, he softly said and lifted Jae’s chin. It was then, when he realized the four-years old was nearly at the edge crying.

Not thinking twice Donghae took the little boy into his embrace and hugged him. Giving him the feeling of security and comfort.

That was all the child had needed to break into tears and he cried at the elders shoulder.

Donghae softly rocked the little body in his arms around and waited till Jaeden had calmed down a bit.

“Do you want to tell me now what happened Den?”, he asked drying the small tears still falling down from the boys cheeks.

“I-I-I g-got sc-scared wh-when Bil-l-ly screa-m-med a-and I-I pee-e-d in-into m-m-my be-ed, wh-while I-I wa-as wai-iting fo-for Min-hee.I am So-orry Hyung!”, the little one said while hiccuping from all his crying.

“Oh my. That’s no reason to be scared to tell me Jaeden. Things like that happen. You don’t have to be ashamed or something like that. Are your pajama-pants wet too?”

Burying his face into Donghae’s neck the child nodded again.

“Okay so let’s get you something to change and then wee will take care of the bed sheets, what do you think? Is that okay with you?”

“Yes Donghae-Hyung.”

After 15 minutes Jaeden had some new pajama’s to sleep in and his bed got some dry and clean bed sheets too.

Lifting the four- years old up and putting him under the blankets and gave him a kiss before he wished him good night.

He was about to leave the room when he heard a small, tired voice calling out for him.

“Donghae-Hyung?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you Donghae-Hyung for helping me.”

“Always Jaeden and now have a good night.”

“Good night Hyung.”

With one last glance at the little body lying comfy under the blankets he headed to Wookie’s and Jaejae’s room, where Minhee was already waiting for him, trying her best to keep her brothers in place, which meant in bed.

“Is everything alright with Jaeden, Oppa?”, she asked concerned.

“Yes little princess everything is fine now. Thank you for taking over.”

“Always Oppa”, she said smiling.

Donghae smiled back, turning to the three- years old twins.

“Wookie? Jaejae? I wish you to be good and wait for me just a few minutes longer so I can bring your sister to bed. If you can do this for me without moving out of your beds you will get a reward, okay?”

“Is it a nice reward Hae-Appa?”, Jinwooks exclaimed exited.

“It depends if you two will be some good boys until I am back.”

“We will be very good, right Jaejae?”

“Neh, hyung, we will be good.”

“Okay boys see you in a few minutes. Common my little princess let’s get you to bed. You look tired.”

“Oppa?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Will you carry me?”

“With pleasure my little beauty.”

Donghae lifted Minhee up in bridal-style and carried her to bed and gave her, her only special for her Donghae-Oppa-good-night-cuddling-kiss.

“Good night. Sleep tight my little princess and have some nice dreams.”

“Nighty night Oppa. Saranghaeyo.”

“I love you too, my little precious Minhee.”

Already half asleep, the girl smiled and slowly drifted off to her dream lands.

Slowly Donghae entered the room of the twins to see them sitting on their beds like the little good boys they were.

“Donghae-Appa Wookie and Jaejae have been good boys, are we going to get our reward now?”, Jinwook asked happily and proud of himself and his brother.

“Yes my little kitten you will get your reward now, since you have been such good boys.”

Both of them smiled in joy as Donghae got both of them in his arms, lifting them up and lying down with both of them on Jaemins bed.

“Hyung, is our reward a long good night cuddle?”, Jaejae asked with hope filled eyed.

Hae just smiled and prodded the kids nose.

“You are such a clever, little boy Jaemin.”

And the twins cheered in joy, because if there was one thing they loved it was their alone- time with Donghae.

They laid there a few minutes before Jinwook asked:

“Donghae-Appa? What’s your wish for Christmas?”

Hae stayed silent for a moment. He had a wish, but he knew it would never come true.

“Hyung?”, Jaemin asked.

“Ehm, well my wish for Christmas is to have a family on my own.”

The twins looked at him in awe and he could tell by their looks that they were thinking.

“So Donghae-Appa, do you have a girlfriend?”

Children and their need to get to know everything.

“No Wookie, I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“But how do you want to get your own family of you don’t have someone you love?”

Sometimes Donghae really asked himself whether the boys were only three years or not. They were much wiser than they seemed to be or just damn curios.

“You know Wookie, maybe Santa will send me someone to love so my wish will come true.”

“That would be really nice of Santa”, Jaemin said and yawned.

“It would be, yes. But I think it’s time to go to bed now. Tomorrow is going to be a new day with a lot of thing to do so sleep tight and have some nice dreams, my little angels.”

Getting Jinwook back to his bed and putting both twins under their blankets, he wished them a good night and left the room, glad they haven’t asked him any more questions.

When he walked downstairs he saw Charly with two cups of tea in her hand, waiting for him at the kitchen door and right behind her was her twin sister Bethie.

“Come here and have something to drink Donghae.”

Being painfully remembered at his own mom by the whole scenery, he rejected it politely and went upstairs to the rooftop.

Barely did he notice the knowing stares of both woman, looking after their young friend in deep concern.

After he had reached his favorite place at the orphanage, he leaned against the railing and sighed heavily.

Why had his life to be so complicated? Why was it so pleasuring and at the same time so hurtful to help at the orphanage?

It was because he would never have the joy to have children on his own. He was single and on top of that bi-sexual with a tendency to be more gay than everything else. And even if he lived in America now for more than 5 years, it still didn’t mean he was in any possible way going to be accepted as an adoptive parent. That’s why it hurt so much. He loved Minhee. He loved Jinwook and he loved Jaemin. How he would give his everything to call them his children and how proud he would be to brag around with them, showing everyone how beautiful and talented his little angels were. But it was only a dream and he had to live with the consequences of his gayness.

Why couldn’t he just be as his brother? Having a loving girlfriend he could love back, an own home, a great paid job and a lot of joy in his life.

Dongwha always was Donghae’s number one idol, since he was his big brother and he always wanted to be like him. The only thing he never managed to be was to be straight and that was his biggest mistake now.

It wasn't that he wouldn't be fine with a normal girlfriend. His problem was that he had been hurt too much in life by woman to believe that love and a happy relationship with them wasn't possible or too difficult for him to manage with his young age.

But he once promised his mother to always be true to himself and he stacked up with his promises. And so he accepted the fact he would probably never have a girlfriend and never a family on his own, but he kept asking himself if he did the right thing. If it wasn’t better to deny who he was, but in return get something he had been craving for for years … a own family, with someone to love, his own children, a house and all what makes him feel home.

Or maybe he would just be happy with a relationship his friends Ryeowook and Yesung from his college had.

They were both man, but fell in love with each other in High School and managed to stay together since then.

And the best of all was, that they were accepted in the society.

But even this seemed to be a nice imagination and nothing more.

Who would love an orphan like him anyway?

Drowning deep in his own thoughts, Donghae hadn’t recognized that someone had been standing behind him until he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, slightly squeezing his tensed muscles.

“You look like you could need a hot chocolate”, Charly said offering him a cup with the hot, brown liquid he loved, so he gladly accepted the drink with a smile, turning back to the railing.

Charlotte leaned next to him, watching his every move.

“What’s the matter young man?”

“Oh common Charly, don’t play all understanding and caring, that’s Bethie’s job remember?”, he tried to joke around but knew he had failed when he saw Charlottes serious expression.

“You won’t let me pass until I talked to you, now will you?”, Donghae asked insecure.

Shaking her head, the older woman crossed her arms and turned around to face the young man next to her.

Sighing again Hae gave in.

“Okay I will tell you, but please don’t stare at me with this Are-you-stupid-or-what-start-talking-look. It makes me feel even smaller than I am already.”

Getting a warmer nod in return Donghae started talking until he couldn’t talk anymore.

And Charly just stood there, listening to all he said and patted his shoulder at the end.

“You know what Hae? Sometimes we can’t change the world and it would be asked too much to change ourselves to be accepted by others, but … if we try to make them see, it sometimes is that is needed to get your dreams come true. Think about it”, with that she turned around and left. Donghae stood there looking upon the stars and muttering:”

When will I find someone to love? Can you tell me that?”, he asked while a shooting star maybe happened to hear him.


	3. Prologue - Eunhyuk's P.O.V.

»Achtung bitte! Dies ist der letzte Aufruf für den Lufthansaflug LH1013

nach Los Angeles. Alle Passagiere werden gebeten, sich umgehend zum Flugsteig

A11 zu begeben.

Attention please! This is the last call for Lufthansa-Flight LH1013 to Los Angeles. All passengers are requested to proceed to gate A11 immediately.«

 

“Attention please! This is the last call for … blah blah blah”, a enervated Lee Hyukjae grumbled under his breath, his whole body showing how stressed and tired he was, before he opened his eyes and locked at the terminal-clock for the nth time.

He felt like he had been sitting there for hours, but instead of that only 27 minutes and 30 seconds had passed until now.

His flight from Seoul to Los Angeles had to take a intermediate landing in Germany, because of a thunder storm that had been coming up, but luckily didn’t seem to last long, since he was asked to get back to the plane again.

It was exactly 04:52:36 in the morning, well not anymore, but it seemed clear what he wanted to state out.

Sighing heavily, he stood up and had to fight the urge to just fall back again and sleep some more. But that wasn’t possible, because he always got interrupted by the never ending announcements for all the flights at this airport.

He had to admit it hadn’t been one of his best ideas to fall asleep near one of the loudspeakers. So he just got his things together and hurried up to get to gate A11 to continue his voyage.

 

A few minutes later he was finally allowed to enter the plane and have a seat.

Hyukjae snatched the plane ticket out of his back pocket and had a second look at his seat number, just to make sure he had remembered it correctly.

Luckily it wasn’t hard to find and after he made sure his back pack was securely buried in one of the pigeon-holes, he let himself drop down into the soft cushions.

Usually he would have picked out his I-Pod, to have a second look at some part of his new choreography, but not at five o’clock in the morning, he was just too tired to do so.

But he also knew, he wouldn’t get the possibility to sleep either at least not until he would be thousands of feet up in the air. Far away from his family, friends and problems.

So he had to wait until the start, because after that there wouldn’t be anymore announcements of the stewardess or captain unless something important had to be said.

 

Hyukjae decided it would be better to wait a few minutes more and watch the people around him, instead of feeling dead tired.

All in all there weren’t many passengers on the plane, barely a dozen and himself.

But speaking honestly, who was crazy enough to take a flight to America at this time of the day, if not for serious reasons like work or personal issues?

So it wasn’t surprising that most of the people around him were males, at the age of their mid- thirties til the beginning of their fifties, wearing expensive looking suits with perfect done neckties.

Businessman with the need to arrive in America before midday, because of some important meetings.

And even thought Hyuk didn’t know much about the German business- world, he still knew how the business was working after all. So basically you could have assumed that ninety percent of the upcoming meeting members were Germans and on top of that they were all sitting in this plane, ignoring each other to introduce themselves 14 hours later, pretending to never have had spend the whole flight earlier together.

 

As crazy as it may sound, that was our society with all the workaholics and CEO’s, deciding how to run the worlds economy.

 

Not wanting to think about these sad facts anymore, Eunhyuk let his gaze travel around until it got caught by two people sitting next to each other.

The young woman was giggling happily, while the man next to her just smiled, obviously glad his traveling partner was enjoying herself.

Both of them were around his age and as it seemed a couple on top of that. At least that’s what Hyuk assumed after the girl gave her partner a quick peck on the lips, before she returned reading the book, that had been laying in her lap.

Barely amused about his latest observations, two questions popped up in his head.

 

First : How, for god’s sake, could someone be overly happy all the time ? and

Second: Why did they have to be at the same plane he was at?

 

Not that Hyukjae had something against them being together and all, he just couldn’t endure any love drunken, lucky couples around him at the moment.

The whole happy-ever-after-shit was something for idiots and naive fools and nothing for his interest anymore, so he was better off without it.

Some might have asked now, why he thought of love that way?

 

Well let’s just say, it wasn’t the most pleasant experience to see your long-loved girlfriend and your “best friend” having sex at your kitchen table, after you had a long and tiring day at work only to be welcomed with one of the worst nightmares a loving boyfriend could ever dream of. Great now wasn’t it?

 

That had been one week ago by now, but his heart was still hurting as much as the day when he found out about the both of them cheating on him with no regrets.

Life was a bitch.

With a last scorning snort, Hyukjae wished the couple in front of him best of luck in his mind and looked out of the window afterwards.

The sky was still covered with all the twinkling stars. It was December after all, the 20th December to be exact and so it was still dark at the early morning hours.

Unfortunately the beautiful sight couldn’t keep his mind distracted for long and his anger turned into teariness - seven years of a, what he had thought, fulfilled relationship were lost just like that, only because he had gotten “too boring”.

 

And it hurt, it hurt him so much.

 

Being dumped with one of the lowest explanations ever, if you even count it as a matter of fact. Becoming “too boring” over the years.

It had been foolish of him to think about a future together, marriage and maybe even children.

Eunhyuk was more than aware of the fact that he was just 22 years old, but he had also been a man in love, giving his everything to make this relationship work, but sometimes giving your everything didn’t seem to be enough.

 

These were the thoughts he had to bear with, now that he finally got the possibility to study abroad, what he had always wanted to do, seemed to be meaningless. He could have done this a lot earlier, but he stayed in Korea to celebrate Christmas together with his family, friends and girlfriend.

Well ex- girlfriend by now.

 

So instead of being happy to go and finally study in America, he had arranged this flight to run away and leave all the bad memories behind.

But that’s how things were at the moment.

Being the honest person he was, Hyuk had to admit there wasn’t much left to be happy about and still he had to move on.

“Why is it so hard to be lucky? Why can’t I just be happy like all the other people around me?

What have I done to be all alone?”, he muttered under his breath, looking upon the stars.

 

Barely did he know that exactly at this second, a shooting star was falling down from the sky, while another lonely soul asked exactly the same…


	4. Welcome to America

Eunhyuk’s P.O.V.

 

After endless hours, some of them filled with sleep, Hyukjae finally arrived at the Los Angeles airport.

 

Carefully moving his aching muscles, he grumbled some incomprehensibly words and got up to get his luggage after exiting the plane.

To his surprise, his old friend Cho Kyuhyun was nowhere to be seen.

 

“That stupid little game-maniac. He must have forgotten about me while playing Star Craft again”, he mumbled, but Hyuk wasn’t in the mood to excite himself about the fact, that no one was there to welcome him.

He had other things to care about, so he decided to get a small snack to appease his stomach that was calling for something to eat.

 

He ended up in a silent corner of a small McDonald's restaurant, with a strawberry milk shake and a chicken burger. Not the most pleasant and healthy meal ever, but better than nothing and he loved everything with strawberries, so it wasn’t that bad after all.

Sipping at his milk shake, Eunhyuk looked around, watching people crossing by outside the window and wondering about his own, new habits.

 

Actually he never cared much about what others were doing, but since the beginning of his journey he seemed to find some serious interest in watching people, only to see the things he didn’t wanted to be reminded of.

Everywhere he looked, he saw lucky couples getting some Christmas presents, others were just talking to friends and laughing. They all seemed to be so happy, that he suddenly felt lonely.

Like one of his favorite adages from his past days said:

“Have you ever felt alone in a crowded place…”

 

Why had it have to become his reality three days before Christmas?

 

And because he knew he wouldn’t get an answer to his question he focused on his drink again, slightly happy about the fact, that at least one of the good things in his life wasn’t disappearing: strawberries.

Those little, red fruits he loved, since he had been a little boy.

 

It was funny how old things were still the best at some point.

 

After finishing his meal, Hyuk got his cellphone out of his pocket and called his friend, asking if he forgot about him.

Waiting for a few minutes, at least that’s how it felt like, said person finally picked up his cellphone.

 

“Yah, didn’t I tell you to let me play in peace!”, an annoyed voice sounded from the other end.

 

“And didn’t I tell you to look at the caller-ID before you start shouting at your elders, because you are playing one of your stupid games again?”, Hyukjae shot back, rather unimpressed by the others behavior.

 

It was silent for a moment and he heard some noises at the other end of the line and then Kyuhyun asked in a more calm voice:

 

“Is that you Eunhyuk?”

 

Snorting at how dumb his ingenious maknae could be sometimes, Hyuk he answered:

 

“Who else would call you on a Tuesday morning to pick me up from the airport, only to realize the person in question, is stacked with his video games again. Especially when he was supposed to welcome me when I got out of that fucking plane!”

 

“Don’t tell me you were supposed to arrive today!”

 

“No shit Sherlock, you really are a genius”, Hyukjae answered a bit annoyed that his friend forgot about him.

 

“Fuck. Oh I am sorry. Just give me thirty minutes and I will come and pick you up, okay?”

 

“You better hurry up Cho-fucking-Kyuhyun, because I have been waiting for you for two hours!”

 

He heard the younger gulp and knew he got his point straight. If there was one thing Hyuk hated, it was waiting, no matter for who or for how long, people had to be punctual.

 

“I will be there right away. And I am really sorry, Hyung.”

 

“Yeah, yeah just get your ass moving already.”

 

With that he hung up and smiled a little bit. He knew his friend felt sorry for real, since he had addressed him with “Hyung”.

Kyuhyun never addressed anyone in a polite manner, except when he had to make it up to someone and was truly aware of his mistakes.

 

Even if he avoided acting like it, Kyu was a good guy with just too much free time and a too intelligent brain, that allowed him to be a lazy-ass at school and still get straight A’s.

Listening to some music, while he was waiting, he lost track of time until he heard his phone ringing again and after he picked up, a confused Kyuhyun asked:

 

“Eunhyuk where are you?”

 

Taken aback by such a stupid question, Hyuk needed some time to figure out whether the younger was making a joke out of him or not.

 

“Kyuhyun do you want to test my patience? Do you think it is funny to still make fun of me after you made me wait?”, he asked getting angry.

 

“N-no Hyuk, but I looked around the whole airport for you, I even let them call out your name at the tourist information. So where are you? There is only this airport in Oakland and…”

 

Hyukjae finally reached the point where he was only confused.

 

“Wait did you just say Oakland?”

 

“Yes that’s what I said. Are you even listening to me?”

 

“Tell me that’s a bad joke maknae, I'm really starting to get angry.”

 

“Eunhyuk I am not joking around. I swear you can destroy all of my video games, if I am lying to you or joking around, but seriously… where are you?”

 

Accepting the fact, that Kyu seemed to be honest he answered:

 

“I am at the airport of Los Angeles, so would you please be so kind telling me what’s up with Oakland?”

 

It was silent again, until he heard the maknae shout at him.

 

“Yah you stupid monkey what are you doing in Los Angeles?!”

 

“Watch your mouth you little brat! I didn’t do anything wrong and you are living in Los Angeles after all, so tell me what you are doing in Oakland.”

 

Now it was Kyuhyun that sighed.

 

“Hyuk we moved to San Leandro like two months ago. I even send you an e-mail telling you about it. Did you really forget about it?”

 

And finally it hit him like a rock. The Cho’s had moved to San Leandro a few months ago, because Kyu was offered to be an honor-student at one of the colleges in Oakland.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

 

This was all a freaking nightmare and he just had to wake up to realize everything was alright.

 

“Hyuk are you still there?”

 

“Erm.. yes… sorry about that. I will just take a taxi and get to Oakland. Don’t worry.”

 

“Hyung, you sure you are okay?”, the younger asked with concern in his voice.

 

“ Yes don’t worry I am perfectly fine. See you later Kyu. Sorry I yelled at you earlier.”

 

Hyukjae hung up before his friend could reply to anything he said. He wanted to be alone right now.

 

How was it possible he forgot about such an important matter of fact?

Had the break-up with his ex-girlfriend affected him that much?

Or maybe he had some mental issues?

Letting out a sigh of frustration, he grabbed his luggage and went outside to get a taxi to San Leandro.

 

The day he had bought the tickets had been the day of his break up. His decision came sudden for everyone, but he just wanted to get out and leave everything behind.

And now there he was with the consequences of his blind acting. Instead of being in San Leandro he stood in front of the airport of Los Angeles.

So annoying.

He really needed to focus again.

 

After a cab stopped in front of him and he got his things into the trunk he told the driver his destination, who was quite surprised.

 

“Please don’t get me wrong but you want me to take you to Oakland, San Leandro?”, the old but somehow friendly man asked.

 

“That’s right, Sir. Is there anything wrong with it?”

 

“Not at all young man, as long as you have a lot of money left to spend.”

 

Getting a slight headache Hyukjae said:

“Don’t worry about that. Just please take me there.”

 

“Just as you please. I hope you are up for a long ride.”

 

Not caring anymore, how much longer he had to stay somewhere, Hyuk looked outside the window, watching the snowflakes falling down to the ground.

At some point he must have dozed off, because when he regained his consciousness back, he heard that a snow storm was coming up over San Leandro in a few hours.

“Just great, even the weather has to be shitty today”, he mumbled and closed his eyes again to get some more sleep.

 

 

Flashback

 

Hyuk sighed heavily.

Finally after a long day he could go home and relax a little. Working part- time for his dad and studying at once could get pretty exhausting sometimes.

 

The traffic in the rush-hours was annoying as always, because you seemed to move in slow motion or to not move at all...

All the traffic lights were red and stressed people filled the streets in their cars or the side walks. And if this wouldn't have been enough, the blondes car needed some reparations and so he had to use the overcrowded subway to get home.

 

He could feel his painfully tensed muscles under the warm coat he was wearing to get some protection from the freezing cold outside. His scarf hiding half of his face, because he forgot his bonnet this morning.

 

Luckily it didn't took long to get home and after an hour he heard the key clicking in the door-lock and a smile spread over his face.

His long-loved girlfriend, Jieun, wanted to visit him today and he always felt better when he saw her.

Changing his shoes, Eunhyuk went up the stairs to his room to get some comfy clothes to wear.

After he went down to the kitchen to get some coffee, but stopped when he heard some weird noises.

 

It weren't noises but more of muffled voices actually. Seeing that the door was open he moved forward to see who it was but stepped back immediately.

 

What he just saw was more than a nightmare for a man in love and he felt his heart aching like it never did before. Even some teardrops were running down on his cheeks, while he tried to progress what was actually happening in front of his eyes.

 

In fact he couldn't see much... only the back of a guy and a wrist with a silver bracelet he had given his girlfriend as a present for their first anniversary.

And now they both were on the kitchen table and soundly enjoying themselves.

 

He ran back to his room, no longer caring if he made any sound and grabbed his coat while he called one of his friends to go on a drink with him. What he needed now was loud music and a crowded dance floor where he could loose his head and just feel the rhythm.

Dancing was his passion and exactly what he was up to now and so he didn't care about the calls of his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend and just followed his desire to forget. Even if it was just for a short period of time.

 

After 5 hours of dancing straight and some drinks later, Eunhyuk went back home hoping the other two would be gone.

Unfortunately the person he didn't want to see at all was already waiting for him in the door.

Why did his parents have to be out today?

 

“What do you want here?”, he asked annoyed.

 

The girl only crossed her arms in front of her chest and said with an emotionless voice:

“We need to talk.”

 

Being frustrated to no end, the blonde rubbed his eyes with two fingers to get rid of some anger and to compose himself.

After being humiliated like this he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing how hurt he was. So he kept a poker face, hoping he would manage to hold it as long as needed.

 

“Huh Jieun can't you see that I am not in the mood to talk to you right now? Go home.”

 

“Give me 10 minutes and I will be gone.”

 

Thinking about it, Hyuk gave in. Better to get over with it now than later, when the wound was healing.

 

“Fine”, he said avoiding the kitchen and taking a seat in one of the armchairs in the living room instead.

When Jieun came in he added:

 

“You better make it short”, mentioning her to sit opposite to him so he could watch her every move an continued to speak after she did what he just told her to do.

 

“I guess I don't have to explain to you that I don't want to see you anymore and that our relationship is over. I won't ask anything of you, if you do the same. We should be old enough to solve this matter like adults after all and not fighting like little children.”

 

When the dancer saw how the muscles of Jieun jaw tensed up, he somehow felt satisfied with his act and not giving her the image of being broken, but he had to hurry.

He could feel how his resolve was slipping and that it didn't take long for him to ask her for a second chance even though he wasn't at fault at all.

Eunhyuk had his pride as a man but he also was a man in love and the girl in front of him had been his first and only love for years now. So it was only natural he couldn't let go easily.

But he had to and with that he carried on.

 

“I just want to know one thing. Tell me why?”

 

Suddenly a smug smile appeared on her face, showing off her true personality he hadn't seen because he had been blind or because she was a master in acting.

 

“Haha do you really think I loved you? I loved your money Eunhyuk. I mean look at you, you aren't a beauty and you are just too boring. All settled and tamed at the age of 23. I really feel something like pity for you. But now I have Junsu. He is handsome, rich and well the whole opposite of you. Is that all then?”

 

With the last part of his remaining strength he said:

“Yes that all. Good-bye Jieun.”

 

“Bye Eunhyuk, it was nice as long as it lasted.”

 

And with that she was gone, leaving him and his broken heart behind.

 

Junsu...

 

It wasn't enough that she had cheated on him, but it of course had to be his best friend on top of that.

After the second shock this evening, the blonde went up to his room to book the next flight to America as soon as possible.

 

He had to get out of here.


End file.
